


Unbelievable

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Tumblr prompt : RevelationOliver's world goes haywire when his wife gets into trouble.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a very rushed write up. Hope you guys like it.

 

“How could this have happened ? I - I don't believe you. You are wrong. You have to be wrong. Check again, call back whoever just called and confirm if it's true.”

 

Oliver couldn't breathe. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard. The sympathetic, pained expression on his otherwise stoic bodyguard’s face convinced him otherwise. In a matter of seconds his entire world had descended into hell and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. 

 

“Sir, believe me. I checked, I even had the call traced but it's true. We need to move, now, Sir.” 

 

It all happened in a daze. Reaching the hospital, being guided by a nurse to the private wing where his wife was being operated on. 

 

Hours passed by as he sat in the uncomfortable and too small for him plastic chair. It was only the intermittent updates, by the helpful nurse on the condition of his wife that kept him sane.  

 

Oliver couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his beautiful wife, that his Felicity whom he had kissed goodbye just this morning as she left for a meeting, was fighting for her life at this moment. He had never been a very religious person but closing his eyes he prayed to every God that there was, to spare her life. He didn't have the strength to survive without her. 

 

He had been a rich, spoiled brat when he had first met her. He had been used to girls tripping over themselves in order to get close to him but Felicity had been immune to his charm. It had intrigued him at first, he had even been frustrated at the lack of attention from her, no matter what he did. 

 

Over the months since they first, an uneasy sort of friendship had grown between them. With time they became comfortable with each other and really started to value each other as friends. But the real game changer was when he lost his parents and sister in a car accident. He had been so lost in his grief then. During that time, it was Felicity who had been his guiding light in the dark. It was only due to her unwavering support that he had learned to deal with loss and start to live again. 

  
  


As he had learned to live again with her by his side, he had realized that he loved her. That, maybe he had loved her since the very beginning. 

 

And miracle of miracles, she loved him too. Soon, they had gotten married in a little ceremony by the beach with close friends in attendance. 

 

Five years, it had been five years since that beautiful day and Felicity had become integrated into every part of his life. They were so interviened with each other, that he couldn't imagine his life without her by his side. 

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. With Felicity’s name on his lips he stood up, his heart racing. But nothing could have prepared him for the news that the nurse shared. 

 

He followed the nurse to a room. Upon entering, his eyes immediately sought Felicity. He needed to make sure that he was okay. 

 

The sight of her pale face, covered in bandages and various tubes and medical equipment attached to her was a shock to his system. He had known that the accident had been a severe one but seeing the result was very different than hearing it. 

 

Wiping away the tears that escaped, Oliver took in a deep breath and sat by her bedside. 

 

Looking at her, he finally felt like he could really breathe. 

 

_ Felicity is alive. Felicity is okay. _ He kept repeating this like a mantra in his head as he took note of her injuries. 

 

Tentatively, he placed his hand on her stomach. He knew he wouldn't feel anything just yet. But the touch gave him a sense of connection to his unborn child, to the child he hadn't even known existed until minutes ago. 

  
_ Everything is going to be okay _ . He could finally believe that. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Share your views in the comments and don't forget to hit kudos.


End file.
